guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vault Box
Overview A Vault Box, more commonly referred to as "Storage" by players, is a magical storage service offered by the Xunlai guild. In order to gain a Vault Box, each roleplaying character must first open an account with the Xunlai guild at any Xunlai Agent for the price of . PvP characters do not have to pay a fee to access the Vault Box. Despite the fact that the access fees must be paid by each individual PvE character of an account, the Vault Box is shared among all characters of that account, allowing for transfer of items, materials, and gold, among all the characters of that account. Storage Options Funds The Vault Box can be used to store in-game money (gold and platinum), much like a bank, but without the interest. The maximum amount that can be deposited is 1,000 (i.e. 1 million ). A character's inventory can hold a maximum of 100 . The total amount of gold and platinum currently in the Vault Box is shown at the top of the window. Right below it are the buttons used to deposit and withdraw money. Any character may deposit and withdraw money. The "Deposit Funds" button will grey out if the character has no further funds to deposit or the total maximum is already stored, and the "Withdraw Funds" button greys out if there are no funds available to withdraw. Items The Vault Box has storage space for 80 items or item stacks. Items that cannot be stacked (such as most weapons and runes) will take up 1 item slot. Items that can be stacked (such as dyes and crafting materials) take up only one item slot, and can be stacked up to a maximum of 250 items. To split a stack, hold down the Shift key before you drag-and-drop the stack. The item storage is shown at the bottom of the Vault Box. If the Vault Box has been upgraded (see below), then the item storage is shown on a tab. It has been recently announced that, "in the next few days", players will gain one additional vault box per campaign. Materials The storage for materials is an optional upgrade to the Vault Box. It allows storage of up to 250 of every type of common and rare crafting materials. Any surplus from the maximum of 250 must be kept as a separate stack on the item storage or in a character's inventory. This upgrade is available by paying an additional fee of (for each roleplaying character that wants access) to a Xunlai Representative. Once upgraded, it can be accessed via any Xunlai Agents. The materials storage will show up as a separate tab. PvP characters cannot perform the upgrade. They will automatically gain access if any roleplaying character in that account buys the upgrade. Xunlai Representatives can be found in Lion's Arch, Shing Jea Monastery, Kaineng Center, and Kamadan, Jewel of Istan. Notes *Although commonly referred to as "Storage", it actually appears more as a way to transfer items between characters rather than a convenient storage. This is considering that a character's inventory can store up to 52 items, compared to the Vault Box's 20 items. As a result, it is common for players to maintain at least one "mule" character for actual storage purposes. *The materials storage upgrade (added with the 13th July 2006 game update) significantly reduced the need for mule characters, although they are not expected to become extinct anytime soon. It was originally made available only to accounts with access to Guild Wars Factions. With the release of Guild Wars Nightfall, Xunlai Representatives have been added to the ports of both the Prophecies and Nightfall campaigns; effectively making the upgrade available to all. External Links *The Scribe, April 4th, 2007 Category:Glossary Category:Xunlai services